Boy x Friend
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol pikir kedatangan keponakan laki-lakinya sangat berdampak buruk bagi liburannya. Tidak setelah sang keponakan merengek kepadanya untuk diantar ke taman bermain - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt D.1 :** **Baekhyun memakai kostum rilakkuma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Boy x Friend** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Hal terburuk dalam liburan musim dinginnya adalah bertemu dengan makhluk kecil perusak segalanya. Terbukti ketika beberapa vas bunga pecah, ialah yang menjadi tersangka utamanya. Berulang kali ia jelaskan bahwa bukan dirinya yang memecahkan vas bunga. Namun tetap saja gelar tersangka masih melekat padanya.

Kemudian setelah dinasehati tentang betapa pentingnya kejujuran oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia harus tinggal bersama manusia kecil yang telah masuk daftar hitamnya. Ia menyebutnya sebagai keponakan.

Ia tetap mencoba bersabar ketika melihat segerombolan semut menyerang selimutnya. Tak lain karena terdapat banyak remah-remah kue coklat yang bertebaran. Kesabarannya kembali teruji ketika mendapati gitarnya tergeletak di lantai dengan tiga senar yang putus.

 _"Dia keponakanmu, Chanyeol! Kau harus menyayanginya."_

Kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh ibunya kembali teringat. Ia menarik rambutnya kasar dengan diiringi teriakan frustasi.

Chanyeol menahan hasrat untuk menjambak rambut keponakannya saat si kecil merengek padanya. Sang keponakan ingin pergi ke taman bermain di musim semi. Dan Chanyeol tak ingin membuang waktunya untuk menemani bocah tersebut bermain.

 _Takkan sudi aku mengantarmu ke taman bermain,_ Chanyeol membatin.

Keponakan Chanyeol semakin merengek. Lengkap dengan aksi melemparkan remote televisi hingga rusak. Laptop Chanyeol hampir saja menjadi korban apabila ia tak bergerak cepat menyelamatkan benda kesayangannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH!" Chanyeol berteriak hingga sukses menghentikan aksi tak terpuji sang keponakan.

Hening.

Lima detik kemudian suara tangis keras terdengar. Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja dan menarik keponakannya. Tak ada lagi suara tangisan. Hanya ada cengiran lebar dari si kecil yang selalu membuat Chanyeol ingin melemparnya keluar mobil.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol!" ujar sang keponakan.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. "Panggil aku kakak, bocah bau bedak!"

Yang lebih muda hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku lebih dewasa daripada kau!"

"Orang dewasa takkan menangis karena tak diantar ke taman bermain." ujar Chanyeol yang membuat si kecil bungkam.

 **-oOo-**

Harusnya Chanyeol tak membawa anak kecil yang terlalu aktif ke taman bermain. Ia terpaksa berlarian di antara banyaknya pengunjung untuk mengejar keponakannya. Seringkali ia menabrak pengunjung lainnya. Di tengah kegiatan berlarinya, Chanyeol menyiapkan sebuah rencana balas dendam kepada si keponakan.

Ketika sang keponakan menarik tangannya untuk bergegas menuju kedai sosis bakar, Chanyeol tersandung sesuatu. Hidung lancipnya yang terlebih dulu menghantam tanah mengeluarkan darah. Sementara keponakannya segera mengambil alih dompet milik Chanyeol yang berada di dalam sakunya dan berlari menuju kedai sosis bakar.

"Sialan." umpatnya ketika mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Suara orang lain yang berada di sampingnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh dramatis. Ia mengangguk dua kali untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan orang tersebut.

"Tapi kau mimisan."

"Ya. Hanya sedikit." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kemarilah biar kubersihkan darahnya."

Chanyeol diam saja ketika tangan orang asing menariknya menuju kedai teh terdekat. Dalam sekejap ia telah terpesona pada orang asing tersebut. Tepatnya dengan kostumnya.

"Mengapa kau memakai kostum Rilakkuma?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tangan seseorang yang ia ajak bicara menghapus darah dari hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Aku bekerja disini sebagai pembagi balon untuk anak-anak."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Dan kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol yang dasarnya adalah seorang penggila Rilakkuma merasa kecintaannya terhadap tokoh tersebut bertambah ketika bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Setidaknya impian yang telah ditanam sedari kecil telah terwujud. Bertemu dengan Rilakkuma raksasa.

"Kau tak berniat memperlihatkan wajahmu? Aku seperti berbicara dengan boneka." Chanyeol berkata karena penasaran dengan rupa dibalik kostum Rilakkuma.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka penutup kepala berbentuk wajah Rilakkuma. Sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewa dari hal itu. Tapi jantung Chanyeol berdebar persis seperti menunggu ayahnya membuka rapot sekolahnya.

"Maaf aku lupa membukanya." Baekhyun berujar sambil tersenyum manis ketika wajahnya tak tertutup kostum lagi.

Chanyeol tak lagi mengagumi kostum Rilakkuma itu. Karena ia benar-benar terpesona kepada sosok Baekhyun. Bukan kostumnya. Kedua mata Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu bersinar baginya.

Kemudian ia langsung tersadarkan oleh tarikan pada baju bagian belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati keponakannya memegang dua stik sosis bakar. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dengan nikmat.

"Ayo pulang." si kecil berkata dengan mulut penuh dengan kunyahan sosis.

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih kepada Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ke wujud semula. "Aku harus pulang, Baekhyun."

"Oh, Rilakkuma!" kata sang keponakan dengan mata berbinar cerah. Dengan cepat ia serahkan kedua sosisnya kepada Chanyeol dan beralih memeluk Baekhyun erat.

 _Seharusnya aku yang memeluk Baekhyun,_ Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan keponakan Chanyeol juga. "Ini anakmu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Keponakanku. Aku tak ingin memiliki anak sepertinya." jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk seorang anak yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tak ingin mempunyai ayah sepertimu!" yang paling muda membalas.

Chanyeol menarik keponakannya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Ia segera membungkuk untuk berpamitan. Dan setelah Baekhyun tak ada dalam pandangannya, ia tersenyum lebar.

 **-oOo-**

Seminggu tanpa kehadiran keponakannya terasa sangat indah bagi Chanyeol. Sayang tanpanya ia takkan bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin pergi ke taman bermain sendirian. Hanya karena ia tak ingin ketahuan sengaja datang untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Kehadiran si bocah bisa ia jadikan alasan.

"Apa Mingguk tidak berkunjung kesini?" tanya Chanyeol kepada ibunya yang sedang memotong wortel dengan serius.

Ibunya tersenyum geli. "Biasanya kau tak ingin ia kemari."

"Benar juga." Chanyeol berbicara lirih. "Tapi aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Jadi bolehkan kusuruh ia kesini?"

Tak lama setelah ibunya mengangguk untuk menyetujui rencananya, ia segera meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon anak berumur 10 tahun itu. Setelah terdengar suara yang ia tunggu, Chanyeol langsung melancarkan aksinya.

"Kemari sekarang aku butuh kau."

Terdengar suara tawa yang dilakukan oleh keponakannya. "Wow aku merasa sangat dirindukan kehadirannya. Tapi harus ada kue cokelat saat aku datang. Atau aku akan pulang."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Sepuluh menit tak datang, kue cokelat hangus."

Kemudian Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

 **-oOo-**

Tak seperti biasanya Chanyeol menyambut si keponakan dengan senyum mengembang. Kantung yang berisi kue cokelat telah berada di tangannya. Dan yang ditunggu segera berlari menyambar kantung hitam tersebut.

"Ini untukmu tapi kau harus ikut bersamaku!" tegas Chanyeol.

"Apapun kulakukan demi kue cokelatku." jawab Mingguk sambil membuka kotak kuenya.

Chanyeol segera memacu mobilnya menuju taman bermain. Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari sang keponakan yang bertanya tentang tujuan mereka. Ocehannya sangat mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol. Sehingga Chanyeol harus merampas paksa kue coklat anak itu agar diam.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit perjalanan mereka menuju taman bermain berakhir. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menggandeng keponakannya.

"Tumben sekali kau menggandengku."

Chanyeol menatap si kecil. "Diamlah!"

Kedua mata Chanyeol bergerak untuk mencari seseorang berkostum Rilakkuma yang membagikan balon. Untuk sepuluh menit pertama ia tak menemukan Baekhyun. Namun ketika matanya melihat sekumpulan anak kecil menggenggam seutas tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat balon, ia bergegas mendekati para anak kecil tersebut.

"Kau pergilah bermain. Tapi cepat kembali ketika kuhubungi." Chanyeol memberi arahan kepada keponakannya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tokoh Rilakkuma raksasa tepat berada di depannya. Tangannya terangkat ke udara untuk menyapa seseorang di depannya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hai Baekhyuuun!" ujarnya sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol geli dengan ekspresinya sendiri.

 _Demi Baekhyun!,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Disambut dengan gelak tawa dari dalam kostum Rilakkuma tersebut. Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa hambar. "Hei bung, aku bukan Baekhyun." ucap si Rilakkuma raksasa kepada Chanyeol.

Tangan kanan si pria terjulur untuk memberitahukan posisi seseorang yang berkostum Rilakkuma lainnya. "Baekhyun ada disana."

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku kemudian membungkuk kepada pria tersebut. Langkahnya ia percepat agar segera sampai ke tempat Baekhyun. Menguapkan rasa malunya karena salah menyapa seseorang.

"Kau Baekhyun?" tanyanya ragu.

Seseorang dengan kostum Rilakkuma berhenti mengipasi wajahnya. Tangannya melambai pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan kedua alis Chanyeol bertautan.

"Aku bukan Baekhyun."

Ternyata bukan lambaian tangan untuk menyapa.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah datar ketika tertipu untuk kedua kalinya. "Lalu dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun hanya membantu disini. Jadi sekarang tak bekerja lagi." jawab seseorang di dalam kostum Rilakkuma tersebut.

Chanyeol kemudian membungkuk hormat dan menarik paksa sang keponakan untuk pulang. Ia dalam kondisi yang buruk dalam masalah mengontrol emosi. Terbukti saat keponakannya merengek meminta cokelat, emosinya langsung tersulut.

Chanyeol bisa dibilang sedang patah hati.

 **-oOo-**

Dua minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, nyatanya Chanyeol tak pernah bertemu dengan pria imut tersebut. Setiap hari ia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk berdiam diri di perpustakaan kota. Tepatnya tidur disana.

Ibunya akan selalu mengijinkan Chanyeol keluar rumah apabila bersifat positif. Termasuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan Chanyeol merasa diuntungkan karena terhindar dari keponakan pengacau dan dapat tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa omelan ibunya.

Positif macam apa itu?

Matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang menurutnya menarik. Buku matematika bersampul merah menyala. Ia merupakan seorang pemegang nilai tertinggi di kelasnya saat ulangan harian matematika dulu. Setidaknya mengasah otaknya yang selama beberapa tahun tidak digunakan untuk mengerjakan soal dapat mengisi waktunya di perpustakaan.

Ia membaca soal pertama sambil berjalan menuju meja. Kakinya melangkah cepat sedangkan otaknya bekerja memikirkan pemecahan soal tersebut. Ketika ia sudah duduk dengan sempurna di kursi, senyumnya tersungging.

"Otakku masih pintar ternyata. Soal seperti ini bisa kuselesaikan dengan cepat." ujarnya dengan tersenyum bangga. Memamerkan senyum yang biasa ia keluarkan ketika mendapat nilai bagus saat di sekolah dulu.

"Chanyeol!"

Si telinga lebar mendongak dramatis.

"Baekhyun!" matanya berbinar cerah tiba-tiba.

"Kau Kim Chanyeol, benar?"

Senyumnya hilang. "Aku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu. "Maafkan aku. Kemarin aku juga berkenalan dengan seseorang bermarga Kim. Aku pelupa."

"Tak apa. Asal kau tak melupakan wajahku dan namaku. Itu saja cukup." Chanyeol berkata dengan ngawur.

"Kau sering ke perpustakaan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. "Baru seminggu."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham kemudian beralih kepada buku yang dibacanya. Ia berdiri dan membawa bukunya ikut serta. Chanyeol yang mengamati pergerak Baekhyun menjadi bingung.

"Aku harus pergi."

Dan senyum Chanyeol hilang kembali.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol harus kembali ke rumah sebelum hujan turun. Ia dipaksa membelikan keponakannya susu cokelat di supermarket. Kesialannya bertambah ketika bus yang ia tunggu kalah cepat dengan datangnya hujan. Dan ia harus terjebak hujan deras di bawah naungan halte bus.

Ketika matanya menangkap pergerakan seseorang yang sedang berlari di bawah hujan, sontak membuatnya melotot. Terlebih saat seseorang yang ia duga sebagai Baekhyun terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Chanyeol dengan aksi _sok_ pahlawannya segera meninggalakan barangnya dan berlari menerobos hujan.

Semua orang di sekitarnya dibuat ternganga saat Chanyeol menggendong seorang pria tersebut seperti pengantin. Semua pandangan mengkuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong seorang pria.

"Terima kasih."

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat seketika. Ia baru menyadari jika seorang pria yang ia tolong bukanlah Baekhyun. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa matanya tak salah. Tapi kenyataan memang terlalu pahit.

Setelah tersenyum canggung, Chanyeol melesat pergi meninggalkan halte bus dengan perasaan malu. Walaupun tak ada yang tahu bahwa dirinya salah orang. Setidaknya ia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah _sok heroic._

Chanyeol telah menyadari sesuatu.

Bahwa ia merindukan kedua mata sendu milik Baekhyun.

Merindukan senyuman Baekhyun yang seolah mengalihkan dunianya.

Dan kemudian Chanyeol menabrak tiang karena terlalu terbawa pikirannya yang terdengar sinting.

Kenyataan memang pahit. Dan Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan tersebut. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar ketika berjalan pulang dengan kondisi basah. Diambilnya susu coklat yang seharusnya menjadi milik Mingguk. Mengabaikan resiko yang akan dihadapinya setelah pulang ke rumah nanti, seperti semua koleksi kacamatanya tergeletak di tempat sampah. Atau semua senar gitarnya putus.

Tingkah sang keponakan terlalu membahayakan bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika susu cokelat tersebut berhasil terminum. Yang dilakukannya hanya berjalan sambil menatap jalanan hingga sampai ke rumahnya. _Beruntung jika aku menemukan uang,_ ocehnya dalam hati. Tapi nasibnya jauh lebih beruntung daripada menemukan uang di jalan. Memorinya merekam bagaimana 4 kaki berjalan melewatinya.

"Chanyeol!"

Seolah ia menemukan motivasi hidupnya ketika mendengar suara merdu memanggil namanya. Si jangkung menoleh dengan senyuman lebar yang cukup mematikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Matanya berbinar saat menatap kedua manik seseorang yang dirindukannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun membalas dengan tersenyum manis. Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik pria manis tersebut dalam pelukannya mengingat ada seorang anak kecil yang mengawasi mereka. Si kecil yang dengan brutal menarik lengan Baekhyun supaya berjalan kembali dan mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang terbalut dengan jas hujan berwarna biru terlihat serasi dengan anak kecil disampingnya yang juga memakai jas hujan serupa. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang begitu mengenaskan. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya telah basah oleh air hujan.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya Baekhyun yang lengannya masih setia ditarik.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Harusnya aku naik bus. Tapi sudah terlanjur basah, aku takut dimarahi oleh supir bus."

Baekhyun menyerahkan payung kecil berwarna merah muda kepada Chanyeol. "Pakailah jika kau mau."

"I-itu milik siapa?" Chanyeol menatap payung tersebut dengan horor. Ia benci merah muda.

"Sebenarnya payung itu kupakai untuk menjemput anakku. Tapi jika kau mau pakai tak apa. Aku akan berbagi jas hujan dengannya."

Chanyeol menegang mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun tentang anaknya. Pupus sudah keinginannya untuk berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Melamar Baekhyun kemudian menikahinya. Karena sang pujaan hati telah memiliki pasangan dan anak.

"Tak usah. Aku sudah terlanjur basah. Lagipula anakmu lebih penting. Sampai jumpa!"

Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan di tempatnya. Senyumannya hilang bersamaan dengan bertambah derasnya hujan. Ia berhenti berlari dan diam di bawah guyuran air hujan. Hidupnya memang dramatis.

Tatapan putus asanya tergantikan dengan tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan kepada pengendara motor di depannya. Karena aksi sang pengendara motor yang memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat menyebabkan air hujan yang menggenang di jalan mengenai wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" erangnya keras dengan menjambak rambut hitamnya sendiri.

 **-oOo-**

Di hari selanjutnya Chanyeol sempat dilanda galau mendadak. Ia bimbang untuk kembali berkunjung ke perpustakaan kota untuk sekedar menemui Baekhyun atau menyerah mendekati pria bertubuh pendek tersebut. Ketika ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah memiliki pasangan, perasaan rindu ia tepis jauh-jauh.

Tepat di hari ke tiga dalam acara menghindari Baekhyun, ia menyerah. Dengan gerakan tergesa ia berlari menuju perpustakaan kota. Si telinga lebar mengatur napasnya saat tiba di depan gedung perpustakaan. Pengunjung cukup banyak sehingga ia kesulitan mencari tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Pada dasarnya Chanyeol terlalu gampang lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak di sudut ruangan. Terkesan seperti tunawisma, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Padahal baru semenit ia menutup matanya, ketentraman tidurnya terusik dengan bulu-bulu yang memasuki hidungnya. Dengan terpaksa si korban membuka matanya dan menangkap basah seorang anak kecil di hadapannya yang memegang beberapa bulu ayam.

Chanyeol sedikit sensitif terhadap anak kecil akhir-akhir ini.

"Paman tidak boleh tidur disini." ujar anak kecil tersebut dengan menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap si anak kecil dengan datar. "Tau apa kau tentang peraturan disini?"

"Kalau hanya tidur di perpustakaan, lebih baik pulang saja, paman!" anak kecil berambut pirang tersebut tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol kira gelar anak kecil ternakal dipegang oleh keponakannya, Mingguk. Ternyata masih ada anak kecil yang bersifat persis seperti keponakannya.

"Sana kembali pada ibumu! Pasti setelah ini kau akan mengadu." Chanyeol tetap meladeni si rambut pirang.

Ia bernapas lega ketika si bocah perusak ketenangan tidurnya pergi. Chanyeol mendadak paling anti dengan anak kecil semenjak tahu jika Baekhyun telah memiliki anak. Ia selalu berhasrat ingin memakan anak kecil.

Gila.

Baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya kembali, sebuah serangan yang dilakukan si bocah pirang tak berakhir begitu saja.

"Chanyeol?"

Suara itu bagaikan alarm terampuh untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang Baekhyun lengkap dengan si bocah berambut pirang tadi.

"Paman ini yang memarahiku."

"Paman ini hanya bercanda, Jackson." Baekhyun mencoba tidak memperkeruh suasana.

"Tidak. Paman ini memang memarahiku." Jackson tetap menunjuk Chanyeol sebagai tersangka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah meminta pria jangkung tersebut meminta maaf atau masalahnya semakin rumit. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol meminta maaf kepada bocah tersebut.

"Baiklah maafkan paman." singkat dan terpaksa.

"Paman terpaksa mengatakannya!"

 _Sialan, kenapa anak kecil bisa membaca pikiran?,_ Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati.

"Paman minta maaf ya, Jackson." Chanyeol mengulas sebuah senyuman manis. "Bagaimana jika kita minum susu cokelat bersama?" imbuhnya.

Mata Jackson terlihat lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya. "Permintaan maaf diterima! Ayo kita minum susu cokelat!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelah acara permintaan maaf Chanyeol. Manis sekali sampai Chanyeol ingin memeluknya. _Ngawur._

"Dia anak keberapamu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyesap susu pisangnya.

Sedangkan kedua alis Baekhyun bertautan. "Anak yang mana?"

"Jackson." Chanyeol menambahkan.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah. "Dia keponakanku. Aku belum menikah, Chanyeol."

"Tapi saat kita bertemu di jalan kau bilang ingin menjemput anakmu." Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti.

Tawa Baekhyun lepas seketika. "Anak yang kumaksud adalah anak anjing. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri. Aku akan menjemputnya di penitipan hewan."

Chanyeol benar-benar menganga setelahnya.

Setidaknya peluang untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun sangat besar.

 **-oOo-**

Mingguk, keponakannya sedang menginap di rumah Chanyeol untuk seminggu. Dan Chanyeol tak ingin terjebak dalam kejenuhan bersama si pembuat onar. Karena ia telah tahu rencana ibunya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah.

" _Agar kalian bertambah akrab."_

Begitulah jawaban sang ibu ketika Chanyeol protes tak setuju ditinggal berdua dengan Mingguk. Bukannya semakin akrab, tetapi semakin membuatnya ingin melemparkan anak itu ke sungai. Tapi hal tersebut tak kunjung ia lakukan karena takut.

Takut masuk penjara.

Dengan segala persiapan yang matang untuk kabur dari jebakan sang ibu, Chanyeol berlari keluar rumah. Di detik-detik pertama ia berlari cepat seperti dikejar anjing. Namun ketika telah jauh dari rumahnya, ia berjalan santai.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah cake yang dilapisi cokelat dan pisang di atasnya terpajang di etalase sebuah toko. Ia merogoh kantung jaketnya untuk mencari uang. Senyumnya mengembang ketika menemukan beberapa lembar uang yang ia cari.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut ruangan. Tak begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang sehingga Chanyeol bebas melihat-lihat cake di etalase. Matanya menangkap sebuah cake yang dilapisi krim berwarna kuning dengan tambahan strawberry di atasnya.

" _Kue ini seperti Baekhyun."_ pikirnya.

" _Cerah seperti warna kuning. Cantik seperti strawberry."_ imbuhnya sambil terkikik.

"Chanyeol!"

Suara yang selalu Chanyeol rindukan. Ia mendongak dengan gerakan slowmotion dan disapa dengan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa pembuluh darah hidungnya pecah sehingga ia menjadi mimisan.

Hanya merasa seperti mimisan.

"Kau ingin membeli cake ini?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada kue yang Chanyeol jadikan perumpaan pria bertubuh pendek tersebut.

Chanyeol merubah pandangannya menuju cake cokelat dan pisang yang diincarnya. "Aku ingin membeli yang pisang dan cokelat itu."

Baekhyun terlihat kecewa. "Padahal kue ini aku yang membuat. Hahaha." lengkap dengan tawa garingnya.

Ada jeda sebentar bagi Chanyeol untuk mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun. "Baiklah aku beli cake kuning ini." Chanyeol buru-buru merubah pilihannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kemudian meraih kotak untuk membungkus cake yang dibeli Chanyeol. Jemari Baekhyun yang lentik menjadi perhatian Chanyeol sedari dari.

" _Jemarinya lentik. Beda dengan milikku."_ kemudian ia memperhatikan jarinya sendiri.

"Emh Baekhyun. Kau kelahiran tahun berapa?"

Baekhyun berhenti membungkus cake milik Chanyeol. "Tahun 1992."

Chanyeol bernapas lega. Setidaknya ia terhindar dari tuduhan _'seorang pedofil'._ "Kita seumuran. Kukira umurmu baru 18 tahun."

Jujur saja Chanyeol pernah merasa jika dirinya sedang mengincar anak dibawah umur.

Baekhyun tertawa anggun setelahnya.

"Emh Baekhyun. Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Boleh. Tapi istirahat makan siangku sekitar 15 menit lagi." jawab Baekhyun seraya mengecek jam tangannya.

"Akan kutunggu."

Apapun untuk Baekhyun. Sepertinya itulah prinsip Chanyeol sekarang. Ia rela menunggu selama 15 menit sendirian. Karena sekali lagi, apapun demi Baekhyun.

Si telinga caplang membuka kota cakenya. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu suka strawberry. Terakhir kali ia makan strawberry pada umur lima tahun. Itupun ia berhenti makan strawberry karena jatuh sakit. Lambungnya tidak kuat.

"Apakah itu enak?" tanya Baekhyun yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol memegang dadanya hanya untuk memberikan efek dramatis. _Duh._

Chanyeol menggigit ujung kuenya. "Manis." ia tersenyum "Manis sepertimu." imbuhnya.

Baekhyun merona parah. "A-apa _sih._ "

"Kau memang manis kok seperti cake ini. Cerah seperti warna kuning dan cantik seperti strawberry." Chanyeol menggombal disertai dengan cengiran.

Wajah Baekhyun terasa panas. Jantungnya berdebar karena gombalan si telinga caplang. "K-kau tak memakan strawberrynya?"

"Aku tak suka strawberry."

"Lalu kenapa membeli cake strawberry?" tanya pria berambut brunette― Baekhyun.

"Karena kau yang membuatnya."

Baekhyun merasa seperti telah berlari sepanjang lima kilometer. Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang.

"Kau mau strawberry?" tanya Chanyeol memecah kecanggungan diantara keduanya.

Mata Baekhyun bersinar. _Uh silau._ "Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun karena terlalu menggemaskan. Tangannya mengepal di bawah meja hanya untuk menahan hasratnya tersebut. Baekhyun terlalu imut baginya.

Chanyeol mendorong cakenya untuk mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan pelan si rambut brunette mengambil sebiji strawberry dan meletakan separuhnya di mulut kecilnya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Pria jangkung tersebut menggigit separuh strawberry yang belum masuk ke mulut Baekhyun.

Keduanya merona lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang diluar kontrol.

"Hoy Baekhyun! Jangan pacaran saat kerja!" suara dari arah kasir membuat keduanya menoleh.

Kim Jongdae menatap dengan tajam. Seketika seperti ada backsound suara mencekam. Suasananya persis seperti di film pembantaian bagi mereka berdua.

Oh ayolah.

"Hei bocah tengil! Jangan ganggu urusanku!" sifat asli Baekhyun keluar. Ia berteriak hingga seluruh pengunjung menatapnya.

"Cepat kembali atau dipecat!" teriak Jongdae masih dengan tatapan tajam.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, mencoba mengisyaratkan untuk kembali bekerja. Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya dan segera berdiri.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" ujar si telinga lebar seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberinya saat jam makan siang."

Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang. Ia memakan cake yang baru dibelinya dengan gerakan slowmotion. Semua pengunjung melihatnya tanpa minat. Chanyeol terus memakan potongan kecil dari cakenya tanpa ditelan. Lengkap dengan senyuman lebarnya yang tak pernah luntur.

Semua yang melihat merasa kehilangan selera makannya.

"Hei bocah! Telan dulu kuemu! Kau membuat pelangganku pergi!"

Suara Kim Jongdae lagi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah, _hah_! Aku seumuran dengan Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sengit. Ditambah dengan remah-ramah cake yang belum sempat tertelan tersembur kepada Jongdae.

"Kelahiran tahun berapapun aku tak peduli! Dan per— KUBILANG TELAN DULU KUEMU!" Jongdae berteriak hingga pejalan kaki di depan tokonya berhenti untuk menyaksikan aksi keduanya.

"KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU, WAHAI PENJAGA KASIR BERJERAWAT! AKU INI PEMBELI!" teriakan Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Tontonan gratis bagi para pengunjung.

"AKU TIDAK BERJERAWAT! INI GIGITAN NYAMUK!"

"WAJAHMU BERMINYAK! PASTI ITU JERAWAT!"

Jongdae menunjuk hidung Chanyeol menggunakan telunjuknya. "KAU BERKOMEDO, BOCAH!"

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PERHATIAN! KAU ITU TAK PANDAI MENATA RAMBUT! TATANAN MACAM APA ITU?" sungut Chanyeol ketika komedonya diungkit.

"INI MIRIP LEONARDO DE CARPIO!"

"YANG BENAR LEONARDO DE CAPRIO, MUKA JERAWAT!" Chanyeol menimpali.

Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya saling berteriak dan meledek. Banyak pejalan kaki yang tertarik dengan aksi adu mulut mereka. Sehingga suasana di toko kue tersebut ramai.

Ramai karena teriakan Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Dan juga ramai karena kerumunan orang di sekeliling mereka.

"HOY KALIAN PIKIR INI SIDANG PELAKU KEJAHATAN?"

Hening.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di antara Chanyeol dan Jongdae dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia keluarkan sudah tenaga cadangannya untuk meneriaki kedua orang tersebut.

"Baekhyun, kekasihmu tak tahu malu." ucap Jongdae sengit.

Wajah Chanyeol masih sempat merona karena dituding sebagai kekasih Baekhyun. "Si jerawat ini yang memulai, Baek."

Kemudian adu mulut kembali dilanjutkan.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menatap seseorang di sebelahnya tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Serius, kalian seperti anak kecil."

"Si jerawat itu―"

Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. "Namanya Jongdae."

"Siapapun namanya aku tak peduli. Dia mengatakan telingaku lebar, Baekhyun!" ujar Chanyeol setengah frustasi setengah merengek.

"Tapi telingamu memang lebar, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Tapi setelahnya semua orang menertawai telingaku. Semuanya memang tak menyukai telingaku."

"Aku suka telingamu."

Chanyeol membeku ketika sang pujaan hati mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai telinganya. _Duh, aku mimisan._

"Kau benar-benar menyukai telingaku?" tanyanya dengan senyum kerennya.

Baekhyun menunduk. "T-tidak aku hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan satu alisnya terangkat. Keren, _katanya._ Si telinga lebar menarik dagu Baekhyun agar terangkat sedikit.

Chanyeol paling lemah dengan mata Baekhyun. Wajahnya memanas dengan otomatis.

"Katakan bahwa kau menyukai telingaku, sugar."

Baekhyun merona kembali. "A-apa?"

Chanyeol menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku mau _anu,_ Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dengan gelisah.

"Jangan mesum di rumahku, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tersiksa. "Aku butuh... toilet. Perutku sakit."

Baekhyun _pokerface._ Tangannya menunjuk sebuah ruangan berpintu biru. Dengan langkah tergesa si jangkung pergi ke toilet.

Perut Chanyeol sakit.

Menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari toilet selama 15 menit sukses membuat Baekhyun bosan. Tangan kanannya masih melayang untuk mengganti _channel_ televisi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi ketika mendapati Chanyeol keluar dari toilet.

"Kau menungguku, Baek?"

"Inikan rumahku." jawab si surai brunette.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tangannya merampas remote televisi seenaknya. Baekhyun melotot ke arahnya.

"Jangan diganti, bodoh!"

"Jangan terlalu suka menonton drama yang terlalu romantis." ucap Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa, huh?"

Setaunya baru kali ini ia mendapatkan teman baru yang seperti Chanyeol. Sifatnya yang keras kepala menjadikan tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat melarang kebiasaannya.

Chanyeol memposisikan badannya menghadap Baekhyun. "Itu tidak nyata!"

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dan menendangnya keluar dari rumahnya. Sayangnya ia takut masuk penjara karena tuduhan kekerasan.

Kemudian satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba. Yang dicium hanya bisa menahan napas secara tiba-tiba sehingga tak banyak pasokan oksigen yang ia simpan. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mendorong kepala Chanyeol menjauhinya dengan keras.

Satu kali dorongan sukses membuat bibir keduanya terlepas. Baekhyun sibuk menghirup udara dalam-dalam sedangkan Chanyeol mengusap keningnya dengan dongkol. .

"Kenapa menciumku tiba-tiba?!" omelnya pada Chanyeol yang melipat tangannya kesal.

Chanyeol tetap bergeming tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

"CHANYEOL!" teriakan Baekhyun tak juga membuat Chanyeol menjawabnya.

Muncul sebuah ide dalam otaknya. Namun segera ia hilangkan jauh-jauh. Bagaimana bisa dirinya memberi ide untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Gila.

Segala macam bentuk _aegyo_ yang bahkan mampu meluluhkan hati orang tuanya sekalipun tak kunjung merubah mode merajuk Chanyeol. Ia sempat mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih imut dan feminim. Namun hanya bertahan dua menit karena ia sendiri geli dengan suaranya.

Chanyeol-nya masih bergeming.

 _Ciee_ Chanyeol-nya.

 _Ini usahaku yang terakhir. Kalau gagal terserah dia saja. Inikan rumahku,_ Baekhyun bermonolog dalam hati.

Satu tarikan napas tak berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dua tarikan napas pun seolah masih belum membantu. Dan tepat tiga tarikan napas dan tiga hembusan napas juga tentunya ia mulai bersiap.

Tangannya melingkar di tubuh Chanyeol dari samping. Bahu Chanyeol tegang tiba-tiba karena perlakuan Baekhyun padanya. Baekhyun hanya tahan semenit untuk memeluk Chanyeol karena telapak kakinya terasa geli.

Kebiasaan jika jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Namun hal itu ditahan oleh Chanyeol yang masih ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Acara berpelukan berlangsung selama lima menit kemudian diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut di kening Baekhyun.

Lutut Baekhyun terasa lemas. Dengan cepat pinggangnya direngkuh oleh Chanyeol.

 _Aku ingin mencium Baekhyun lagi,_ ujar si Chanyeol dalam hati dengan senyuman tertahan.

"Aku lapar, Baek." ucap Chanyeol seenaknya.

"Aku tidak memasak apapun."

Chanyeol terlihat kecewa. "Baiklah aku makan _anu_ -mu saja." ucapnya ambigu.

Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan. Sudah dua kali Chanyeol berkata ambigu kepadanya.

"Maksudku biskuitmu yang ada di toples, Baekhyuuun."

Baekhyun tertangkap basah sedang memikirkan hal tak senonoh.

"I-itu biskuit milik Jackson. Makanlah jika kau mau."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melangkah menuju toples yang berada di atas meja makan. Tangannya tak sabar untuk membuka tutupnya dan memakan biskuit tersebut.

Baekhyun menatapnya kasihan kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Ia memesan dua porsi ayam untuknya dan Chanyeol. Dilihatnya toples telah kosong dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju arahnya dengan tangan memegang perut.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. "Belum."

"Aku sudah memesan ayam untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun yang disambut gembira oleh Chanyeol.

 **-oOo-**

"Baekhyun, aku ingin pulang."

Dengan mata setengah terbuka Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Pintu di sebelah sana. Bukan di balkon, Chanyeol."

"Aku memang ingin pulang lewat balkon."

Jawaban dari Chanyeol membuat kedua mata Baekhyun yang semula terpejam menjadi terbuka kembali. Dengan langkah terhuyung ia segera menuju balkon apartemennya. Dan mendapati kaki kanan Chanyeol telah keluar dari pagar pembatas.

"Chanyeol jangan melompat!" serunya dengan panik. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar.

"Chanyeol jangan melompat! Kau ingin apapun akan kuturuti asal jangan melopat! YATUHAAANN!" teriakannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Chanyeol mencoba mengeluarkan kaki kirinya.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir. "Termasuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun melotot tak santai. "JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu."

"BAIKLAH AKU MAU JADI KEKASIHMU! TAPI JANGAN LOMPAT! YA TUHANKUUU!" teriakan melengking dari Baekhyun membuat telinga Chanyeol berdengung.

Kedua kaki Chanyeol sudah berpijak sempurna di taman kecil yang membatasi antara apartemen satu dengan apartemen lainnya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia berjalan ke arah kanan hingga tangannya berhasil menggapai pagar pembatas apartemen di samping milik Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah pulang!" teriaknya pada Baekhyun yang sedang melongo.

"Itu rumahmu?"

"Yap! Kita bertetangga, sayang."

Baekhyun tertipu oleh Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Baekhyun dengan berteriak.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum menggodanya. "Jangan kasar dengan kekasihmu sendiri, sugar."

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke apartemen dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya tak ia hiraukan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa di balkon apartemennya.

Dunia memang sempit, dan Chanyeol menyetujui hal itu.

 **-oOo-**

Setelah kejadian dimana Baekhyun merasa tertipu oleh Chanyeol, pria berambut brunette tersebut tak lagi berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Terhitung seminggu ia tak berkomunikasi dengan si jangkung. Dan ratusan pesan singkat yang Chanyeol kirimkan hanya ia baca.

Tulisan tangan si telinga caplang yang ditempelkan di pagar balkon apartemen milik Chanyeol hanya ia baca sekilas. Itupun secara sembunyi-sembuyi. Rasa gengsinya masih mengalahkan rasa rindunya.

Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam untuk dirinya meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol. Siapapun yang salah, Baekhyun ingin minta maaf saat itu juga.

Karena ia terlalu merindukan Chanyeol.

Tapi keponakannya, Jackson, mengacaukan semuanya. Ia datang karena dititipkan ibunya. Jackson meraung-meraung tak ingin melepaskan sang ibu yang harus menjenguk orang tuanya di rumah sakit. Dan Baekhyun memanfaatkan makanan kesukaan Jackson sebagai pancingan.

Ketika Jackson pikiran sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan kepada pancingan Baekhyun, pria tersebut segera memberi isyarat untuk ibu Jackson agar buru-buru pergi. Sebelum Jackson melihat ibunya lagi dan menangis.

Baekhyun membiarkan keponakannya bermain dengan semua mainannya yang sengaja ditinggal di apartemen Baekhyun. Sementara dirinya membuat coklat hangat dan nasi goreng keju kesukaan Jackson.

Baekhyun sempat menjaga jarak dengan timun yang sedang ia kupas untuk melengkapi nasi goreng Jackson. Ia benci timun dan hanya menyimpannya untuk Jackson. Karena si kecil itu tak mau makan nasi goreng buatannya tanpa timun.

Hampir 30 menit Baekhyun menyuapi Jackson sambil berlarian mengikuti gerakan sang keponakan. Terkadang ia harus berpura-pura menjadi monster dan si kecil akan menyerangnya habis-habisan. Baru kemudian Jackson mau menambah suapan nasi gorengnya.

"Jackson ayo tidur, sayang." Baekhyun berkata lembut.

Si keponakan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau!"

"Kita akan tidur dengan harimau milik Jackson. Ia sangat sedih jika Jackson tak ingin tidur." tambahnya dengan sedikit mengada-ada. Terkadang anak kecil butuh sedikit fantasi.

"Apa maksudnya sedih?" Jackson menatap Baekhyun dengan polos.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya. "Sedih itu..." ia menggantung kalimatnya. "Jika Jackson menangis berarti tandanya Jackson sedang sedih."

Setidaknya itu lebih mudah dicerna oleh anak kecil.

Jackson hanya mengangguk. "Tapi aku ingin berdansa sebelum tidur."

Mimpi apa Baekhyun sehingga keponakannya meminta berdansa dengannya.

"Tapi Jackson harus tidur sekarang."

"TIDAK MAUU!"

Teriakan Jackson terpaksa membuat Baekhyun berdansa dengan keponakannya. Ia segera membawa Jackson ke kamar dan memberdirikan di atas tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah cara paling benar mengingat tinggi Jackson hanya sepahanya.

Baekhyun memutar musik klasik kesukaan Jackson. Ia bergerak random dengan Jackson yang tertawa senang. Baekhyun tak pandai berdansa, apalagi dengan bocah seumuran Jackson.

Sebenarnya yang terjadi di apartemen Baekhyun begitu. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Chanyeol sangat berbeda.

Pria tinggi tersebut memperhatikan kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup tirai sepenuhnya. Dengan lampu yang terang membuat siluet Baekhyun dan Jackson yang naik di atas tempat tidur terlihat. Chanyeol mengira itu adalah siluet Baekhyun dan kekasihnya.

Alunan lembut dari musik klasik dan tawa Baekhyun sudah sangat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disana. Tapi itu dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa seperti kekasih yang terhianati walaupun Baekhyun memang terpaksa menjadi kekasihnya. Seingatnya ia telah berjanji takkan menangis walaupun patah hati. Tapi Chanyeol menghianati janji pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan gontai sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya. Beruntung tak ada Mingguk yang akan setia mengejek dan menertawakan. Chanyeol merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur dan menutup dengan selimut tebal.

Chanyeol patah hati ketika ingin meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar patah hati.

Terbukti dengan dirinya yang tak keluar dari kamar selama sehari penuh. Kedua orang tuanya masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol setiap satu jam sekali. Memastikan jika anak mereka tidak sedang bunuh diri.

Chanyeol selalu menjawab bahwa dia baik baik saja kepada kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun dengan suara yang serak. Ia hanya minum sebotol air mineral yang selalu ia sediakan di kamarnya.

Di hari kedua aksi mogok makan si telinga caplang, kedua orang tuanya semakin panik. Ditambah tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Terpaksa ayahnya mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati anaknya menggigil dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi pakaiannya.

Chanyeol patah hati kemudian demam.

 **-oOo-**

Ketukan pintu apartemen rumahnya membuat wanita yang menyandang gelar ibu bagi Chanyeol bergerak untuk membuka pintu yang sebelumnya sudah menempelkan kompres di dahi anaknya. Setelah pintu terbuka nampak seorang pemuda berbaju biru langit membawa buah-buahan.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum ramah. "Byun Baekhyun?"

Dan kemudian dijawab dengan senyuman manis. "Benar, bibi."

Ibu Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menuju kamar putranya yang sedang demam. Baekhyun hanya diam di sepanjang perjalanannya ke kamar Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan bergerak gelisah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian berdua." ucap sang ibu saat sampai di kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meletakkan buah-buahan di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol tanpa menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku menemukan tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang menempel di pagar balkon. Isinya sama, yaitu ia ingin meminta maaf. Kupikir itu untukmu karena ia menempelnya menghadap apartemenmu. Dan juga namamu tertera disana."

Kemudian wanita tersebut menambahkan. "Jadi kutulis kepadamu bahwa Chanyeol sakit agar kau datang kemari. Mungkin kehadiranmu bisa membuatnya sembuh."

Baekhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan kompres melekat di dahinya. Ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya kepada pria jangkung tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu saya, bi." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman ramah.

Ibu Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk. "Kau ingin menunggu Chanyeol bangun?"

"Tentu, bibi."

 **-oOo-**

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat gugup ketika dirinya harus duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Disaat itu ia hanya duduk sambil menutkan semua jemarinya. Pandangannya berpencar untuk melihat seluruh isi kamar Chanyeol.

Hampir sepuluh menit ia dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Disaat ia menemukan sebuah buku yang mungkin dapat membantunya membunuh bosan, Chanyeol terbangun dengan napas berat. Kompres yang berada di dahinya telah mengering dan terjatuh ketika Chanyeol duduk. Ia memandang Baekhyun dengan sayu.

Baekhyun berbalik ketika mendengar lenguhan kecil. Matanya bertemu dengan kedua manik Chanyeol yang memang telah memandanginya. Kemudian ia tersenyum canggung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika duduk kembali di kursinya.

Chanyeol hanya diam namun tetap menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin buah? Atau roti cokelat?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara saat merasa Chanyeol tak berminat membalas perkataanya.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol berujar dengan parau.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

Hati Baekhyun berdetak kencang ketika Chanyeol meminta maaf kepadanya dengan menatapnya serius. Baru saja ia ingin berbicara, Chanyeol sudah memotong terlebih dahulu dengan perkataan lanjutannya.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah seperti menjebakmu. Serius, sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda tentang aksi melompat seperti saat itu."

Baekhyun masih bergeming.

"Kemarin aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Tapi sepertinya kau dan kekasihmu tak bisa kuganggu." tambahnya seraya memutus kontak mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Kekasihku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dua kali. "Aku melihat siluet dari kamarmu. Kau juga memutar musik klasik, jadi kupikir kalian sedang bermesraan."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik agar Baekhyun mengerti. Dan kemudian ia tertawa keras hingga membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Siluet yang kau lihat adalah aku dan Jackson." Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur tawanya. "Ia ingin berdansa dengan musik klasik kesukaannya. Jadi dia berdiri di atas tempat tidur agar tingginya seimbang denganku."

Chanyeol _speechless._ Secepat mungkin ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan mengambil jaket serta menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun terus menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau ingin kemana?" ibu Chanyeol bersuara saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berada dekat dengan pintu.

"Keluar dengan Baekhyun. Aku yang mengajaknya jadi jangan marahi Baekhyun."

Kemudian mereka benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. Baekhyun mengumpat habis-habisan karena tingkah Chanyeol. Ia masih sempat menggerutu saat duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir dengan tenang di mobilnya.

"Kau sedang sakit Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memperingatkan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tak henti-hentinya pemuda itu memberi pukulan ringan lengan milik Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol berubah menjadi keras kepala. Segala ancaman dan pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun tak dihiraukan olehnya. Ia masih sibuk menyalip mobil yang berada di depannya.

"Ssstt! Diam." ucapnya dengan suara bass miliknya saat Baekhyun terus saja berbicara.

Setelahnya Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan kecupan singkat. Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya.

Baehkhyun benar-benar tak berbicara apapun hingga tiba di sebuah danau yang begitu sepi. Pepohonan yang hidup mengelilingi area danau membuat suasana menjadi semakin sejuk. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan disambut dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku merasa lebih baik disini." bisik Chanyeol sambil menarik pinggang Baekhyun merapat kearahnya. "Apalagi bersamamu."

Baekhyun masih merona saat tangannya telah ditarik menuju bibir danau oleh Chanyeol. Ia tak berbicara apapun saat mereka mulai berjalan di atas lantai kayu yang menjorok ke tengah danau. Kedua matanya membola ketika mendapati Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya ke air danau. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk berenang bersamanya. Dan segera dibalas dengan pelototan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau gila?" teriak Baekhyun sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang berusaha menarik kakinya.

"Aku sudah basah, curang jika kau masih kering." balas Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih setia menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun.

Dan satu tarikan terakhir membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke danau. Chanyeol tertawa keras yang dibalas dengan pukulan oleh Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun dan menghapus jarak antara wajah mereka.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan tenang.

Setenang air danau sore itu.

Ciuman berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun. Napasnya terengah-engah dan terasa panas. Efek demamnya masih begitu terasa.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun menggeleng samar. "Terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan cinta, Chanyeol."

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau pindah ke apartemen sebelahku. Aku terlalu malu untuk sekedar menyapa dan menanyakan nama. Selama tiga tahun aku menatapmu dari jauh tanpa tahu siapa namamu. Apa tiga tahun itu terlalu cepat?"

Chanyeol berkata tanpa jeda yang terlalu lama seolah ia telah menyiapkan.

Baekhyun menunduk memperhatikan air danau yang sedikit beriak. "Sebelumnya aku sangat benci dengan apartemenku sekarang. Lingkungannya terlalu berisik dan aku benci itu. Tapi ketika aku dipaksa mengunjungi apartemen itu lagi bersama kedua orang tuaku, aku melihatmu bermain dengan memakai kostum Naruto bersama seorang anak kecil berkostum Superman. Dan kau yang membuatku berbalik menyutujui pembelian apartemen itu."

Chanyeol mencetak sebuah senyuman pada wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik dagu Baekhyun agar sedikit terangkat. Menampakkan wajah dengan pipi yang merona dan senyum malu-malu. Instingnya menyuruh untuk bergerak mencium bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Begitu lama dan diiringi tiupan angin sore yang dingin.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kita keluar? Ini dingin."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ciuman mereka sepenuhnya terlepas. "Tentu, sugar."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
